


Warming up.

by Lestrade_DI



Series: Random ficlets. [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrade_DI/pseuds/Lestrade_DI
Summary: Sherlock dragged John into the thames for a case and when they arrive at bakerstreet they're both wet and cold. Sherlock has an idea to warm them both up.





	Warming up.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I can't believe i actually wrote smut... It's the first time I wrote something like this (I always time skip right before it) and idk if its good or anything. Tbh i don't care. I'm just glad I got this out of my system x3 (Please be gentle with me tho :,)

Of course Sherlock bloody Holmes had to jump into the thames to go after a killer when it was almost winter. And of course he had to drag John with him. And since they were soaking wet non of the cabs would take them.

So when they arrive at bakerstreet they’re not only wet but also extremely cold. John put on a nice warm fire while Sherlock is taking off his clothes. John does the same till they’re both in just their pants.

“Why don’t you go grab us some blankets, then I’ll make us a hot cuppa.” John says. Sherlock nods and makes his way to his bedroom, returning with the covers of his bed not much later. Sherlock sat down in front of the fire and wrapped the covers all around him.

“You’re not even going to share that?!” John asks when he walks into the room with two cups in his hands. Sherlock opens the covers so John can sit next to him. John gives the man his cup and pulls the cover around him, shivering a bit.

"You know, sharing body warmth is the best way to warm up." John says while shuffeling closer to the other man. Sherlock looks at him with a smile.

"I know a better way to warm up." Sherlock says with a soft purr in his voice. He takes John's cup and puts it aside together with his own before leaning forward. John grins and automatically reaches out to put his hand on the back of Sherlock’s head. He leans in the last bit and kisses Sherlock on the mouth. Just softly and slow. There is no rush, no time limit. Just the two of them, together.

Sherlock is the one who first deepens the kiss. He always was inpatient. John lowers his hand to Sherlock waist and pulls him closer. Sherlock puts his arms around John’s neck while the shorter man slowly puts Sherlock on the ground while hovering above him. The cover slides off them both and John shivers.

“You know, this is not making me any warmer.” John says and Sherlock smiles. “You just have to try a little harder.” Sherlock says as he wraps his long legs around John’s waist, pulling him closer. John smirks when he could feel the growing bulge between Sherlock’s legs.

“You always become hard so easily~” He whispers and Sherlock’s smile turns into a glare. “Oh just shut up.” He says as he pulls John down for another kiss. John can feel Sherlock slowly grinding against him and he starts to copy the action. Soon the room is filled with heavy breathing and sometimes a low groan.

John eventually breaks the sloppy kiss and Sherlock looks at him with big eyes. “I’ll be right back” John says in a rusty voice as he unwraps Sherlocks legs and walks over the the bedroom.

When he comes back with a bottle of lube, some condoms and a cloth he freezes in the doorframe. Sherlock is still laying where he left him, but he’s slowly palming his erection while looking at the fire. It is an amazing sight that sends electric shocks through John’s whole body. Sherlock’s skin was almost lighting up, a faint blush paints across his cheeks and his mouth is just slightly open.

John just notices he’s been holding his breath the whole time and he lets out a sigh. Sherlock turns to look at him and smiles. John gives him a smile back before walking up to the man. Sherlock automatically opens his legs so John can sit in-between them. John places the things on the ground next to them and leans in to kiss Sherlock. “You’re bloody gorgeous you know that.” John whispers and Sherlock just responses with pulling him closer and giving him another kiss.

John kisses Sherlock’s neck and makes his way down till his navel. Then he sits upright and hooks his fingers around Sherlock’s pants, slowly pulling them off. Sherlock’s cock jumps against his belly. Precum leaking from the top. John looks up at Sherlock who has placed his arms above his head and was looking blankly at him. His chest was going up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. John touched just the tip with his index finger and Sherlock gasps softly. He then wraps his fingers around Sherlock’s length and starts stroking slowly. Sherlock closed his eyes and hums.

He loves Sherlock like this. Relaxed, calm and completely in John’s hands.

John gives Sherlock a couple more strokes before letting go. Sherlock lifts his hips just a bit, looking for contact. But when he finds none he opens his eyes. John reaches out behind him and grabs a pillow from his chair. Sherlock lifts up his hips and John places the pillow underneath him.

“Comfortable love?"

Sherlock nods and John gives him a smile before grabbing the lube and pouring some in his hand. He warms it up and then puts it on Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock throws his head back as John makes little circles, relaxing the muscle before slowly sliding one finger inside.

Sherlock gasps and John waits a couple seconds so the man can get used to it before he slides it almost all the way out and then back in again. Sherlock’s breathing becomes faster and he has closed his eyes now. John gives him a kiss on his inner thigh before sliding a second finger inside of him.

He holds them still again so Sherlock can adjust and John slides his other hand over Sherlock’s stomach.

“You’re still okay?” He asks when he sees Sherlock holding the blanket tightly. Sherlock opens his eyes and looks at John with a smile. “Never been better.” He answers, his voice all rusty. John leans forward carefully, trying to keep his fingers in place, and gives Sherlock an openmouthed kiss. Sherlock lets go of the mattress and grabs John’s hair instead, holding him down. John start’s moving his fingers in a scissoring motion and Sherlock moans in the kiss.

The kiss becomes sloppy and soon it was just Sherlock panting while John gives him kisses in his neck. Sometimes he softly bites and Sherlock’s moan becomes louder. When Sherlock was all stretched open John gave him another kiss and leans back, pulling his fingers out of the man who gives a needy whimper.

John takes off his own pants, who feel extremely tight by now, and strokes himself a couple of times before ripping open one of the condom packets. He rolls it on and grabs the lubricant. Just then he realizes Sherlock is now leaning on his elbows, looking at John with a soft smile on his face.

John could feel a blush appear on his face and he looks down with a smile on his face. He puts the lube on his cock and the last bit on Sherlock. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Sherlock who is still smiling. John takes one of Sherlock’s legs, places it on his shoulder and positions himself before carefully sliding in. Sherlock gasps and lays down again. John slowly slides all the way in and he can feel Sherlock tense up. He stops moving and he strokes Sherlock’s leg.

“Too fast?” John asks softly and Sherlock opens his eyes again. He looks at John for a while before shaking his head. “It’s fine…” He replies softly. John gives Sherlock a kiss on his leg and starts moving again. He builds up a slow steady rhythm. The sweat starts to appear on their skin and John leans forward. Sherlock leans on his elbows again to get closer to his lover and gives him a kiss. John strokes the curls out of Sherlock’s face and smiles.

“You’re so beautiful.” John says while softly panting and Sherlock cups his face. “Probably not as beautiful as what I am witnessing right now~” Sherlock smirks and John can’t help but chuckle. He kisses the taller man deeply again and starts picking up the pace. The kiss ends up in moans and gasps and they hold onto one other tightly.

“J-John… I…” Sherlock pants and thats all he can say before he comes. The semen spilling over John’s and his own stomach. John only has to thrust a couple more times before coming himself. John slowly slides out of Sherlock who keeps holding on to John. Their breathing returns to normal and John lets himself fall next to Sherlock. He grabs the cloth and cleans up Sherlock’s stomach before cleaning his own. He rolls off the condom, wraps it in the dirty cloth and puts it aside. Sherlock pulls the covers over them both.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock and kisses him again before cuddling up to him.

“You know, you were right.” John murmurs. “This is a better way to warm up.”


End file.
